The present invention relates generally to the field of mounting devices and, more specifically, to mounting devices for mail boxes.
Roadside located mailboxes are positioned to allow for easy access by the mail carrier when he or she delivers mail. Such positioning results in the opening of the mail box being directed outwardly toward the roadway with the open end of the mail box protruding over the edge of the roadway, or closely thereto, such that the mail carrier can insert the mail into the mail box without leaving his or her vehicle. While this facilitates easy and efficient mail delivery it creates a difficult and dangerous situation for individuals attempting to remove their mail from the mail box.
Mail boxes are, usually, firmly mounted or secured to some type of support frame. As such, the mail box is also firmly positioned and not capable of being repositioned for the purpose of retrieving mail. This forces the individual either to actually stand in the roadway to retrieve the mail or, at the very least, to place a portion of his or her body, whether an arm, leg, hip or other, within the boundaries of the roadway. Obviously, if the individual resides on a busy thoroughfare the simple act of getting one's mail would be a very dangerous and physically threatening endeavor. Similarly, if the individual prefers to retrieve his or her mail from a vehicle, that would require the vehicle to be stopped in the roadway, also creating a dangerous situation. Also, in locations subject to snowfall, snow may be piled at the mail box creating an even more dangerous situation when retrieving mail.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mail box mounting device which allows for safe, easy access and overcomes the above drawbacks.